simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Romantic Garden
Café Grandè is the nineteenth Live Event in The Sims FreePlay during the Romantic Garden Update in January and February 2020. Like the previous live events, it unlocks new items and a secret garden template. When the timer for the 10 days ends, there will be a 2 day period afterwards to purchase any of the remaining prizes. You will not be able to collect anymore arts and crafts resources or constructor coins. Once the timer for that period ends, the resources will convert into Simoleons. Tutorial The tutorial is the same for all Live Events. *Place a craft station *Craft candles *Restock a station *Buy the first prize *Use the spin flower *Check daily goals *Collect bonuses *Continue collecting items Notes: *the goal for restocking lasts 10 seconds. When a station requires restocking during the event, it will take 2 hours 30 minutes. *the 'buy the x pack' (shown below in the image 'Buy the flower power pack') goal will change according to the specific event. Place a crafting station.png Make some arts and crafts items.png Craft candles.png|Craft candles Restock a crafting station.png Buy the flower power pack.png Use a coin flower patch.png Check the daily goals.png Collect bonuses.png Continue collecting items.png Coin flower patch The coin flower patch (shown right) is used to earn Constructor Coins. Constructor coins (CC for short) are the fifth required resource alongside the craft resources to progress along the bar and earn the prizes. During the tutorial (shown above) the first spin from the patch is free; after that you can either spend 450 candles or 25 SPs to earn constructor coins. Each Live Event has the same garden patch and uses the same resource (with the exception of 'the Prince and the Pocket Sized Princess event', the patch was purple and required 450 daisies to use). Craft stations There are four different craft stations, each with different amounts but the same times. You use these to progress through the Personal Progress bar to unlock and purchase prizes. Candle Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - free 2nd - S2,000 3rd - S4,000 4th - S10,000 *Make 250 Candles - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 360 Candles - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 455 Candles - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 510 Candles - 8 hours 30 minutes Pottery Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - S5,000 2nd - S7,500 3rd - S10,000 4th - S15,000 *Make 375 Pottery - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 540 Pottery - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 680 Pottery - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 765 Pottery - 8 hours 30 minutes Jewelry Station - maximum of three Costs: 1st - S7,500 2nd - S15,000 3rd - S20,000 *Make 565 Jewelry - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 810 Jewelry - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1025 Jewelry - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1150 Jewelry - 8 hours 30 minutes Glassware Station - maximum of two Costs: 1st - S15,000 2nd - S25,000 *Make 620 Glass - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 890 Glass - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1125 Glass - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1260 Glass - 8 hours 30 minutes Prizes These are the prizes that can be earned throughout the event. Most of the items can be used by Adults. You must meet the requirements in order to purchase each item (shown under each item below). The first one of each item is free, after that they cost Simoleons, LPs or Sps. Light of My Life *Requires 50 candles Floral Flourish *Innocent Blush **800 candles and 5 CC *Spring Secrets **2,400 candles and 10 CC Hearts Desire *Depths of My Love **6,500 candles, 3,800 pottery and 40 CC *Heart at Home **9,700 candles, 5,700 pottery and 60 CC Enchanted I'm Sure *Exciting Threshold **Requires 8,510 pottery, 9,000 jewelry and 90 CC *Slow Burn **Requires 11,250 pottery, 12,000 jewelry and 120 CC Divided Heart *Darling Dining **Requires 14,000 pottery, 15,000 jewelry, 15,000 glass and 150 CC *Floral Fences **Requires 15,000 pottery, 16,000 jewelry, 16,000 glass and 160 CC Intimate Rendezvous *Secret Wish **Requires 16,000 pottery, 17,000 jewelry, 17,000 glass and 170 CC *Lost Love **Requires 18,000 pottery, 19,000 jewelry, 19,000 glass and 190 CC Light_of_my_Life.png|Includes two lanterns Innocent_Blush.png|Includes foxgloves & potted hydrangeas Spring_Secrets.png|Includes variegated plants & spring flowers Depths_of_My_Love.png|Includes rose trellis & basin lily ponds Heart_at_Home.png|Includes heart sculptures & birdhouses Exciting_Threshold.png|Includes ivy arches & ivy wall Slow_Burn.png|Includes succulent mounds & birdbaths Darling_Dining.png|Includes garden tables, garden stools & single & double ivy walls Floral_Fences.png|Includes white & oak ivy fences Secret_Wish.png|Includes low hedges, ivy benches & floral wells Lost_Love.png|Includes tall hedges, tall floral hedges, fireplaces & benches Category:Live Events Category:2020 Events Category:Romantic Garden Update